


Cheeseheads for an Unnamed Candidate

by spinninginfinity



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinninginfinity/pseuds/spinninginfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh does some impromptu campaigning in Donna's home state. Utterly plotless fluff inspired by Bradley Whitford campaigning for Obama in Wisconsin today.</p><p>
  <i>‘So?’ Donna said, as Josh came into the bedroom. ‘Did you have fun?’</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheeseheads for an Unnamed Candidate

‘So?’ Donna said, as Josh came into the bedroom. ‘Did you have fun?’

He closed the door. ‘I wouldn’t go that far.’

She knelt up on the bed, shuffling forward a little and tugging him toward her so she could drape her arms around his neck. ‘I’ve been watching the local news. I saw you. You can’t hide anything from me.’

‘Any indication you might have gotten that I was having fun was just because—’

‘Your fans were out in force?’

‘Mm, they _were_ out in force, weren’t they, considering how impromptu this visit was?’ He stroked his hands along her arms. ‘I’ve still got it.’

Donna grinned. ‘I never doubted it. Bet they liked your Wisconsin t-shirt.’

‘Hey, didn’t we agree that I’d wear the Wisconsin t-shirt on the condition that you wouldn’t mock me about how quickly I succumbed to your charms when you handed it to me?’

‘I’m not mocking you,’ she said, eyes going wide. ‘You look very handsome.’

‘Yes, well.’ He slid his hands down her back, over her ass, and pulled her tighter against him. ‘We both know that’s nothing to do with the shirt.’

‘Nice theory.’ She bit her lip, smiling. ‘You wanna test it? Take it off, see how you look without it?’

‘Couldn’t hurt.’ He kissed her and wrapped an arm around her back, guiding her carefully backwards to lie on the bed. ‘Hey,’ he said, when their lips parted. He toed off his shoes and crawled to lie on his side next to her. ‘I really missed you out there today.’

She turned to face him, hand resting briefly over her stomach. ‘We missed you too. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there.’

‘It’s okay; you were tired. Plus it was nice you got to spend the day with your parents.’ 

‘They were in raptures over the ultrasound pictures. Mom thinks we’re having a boy, by the way.’

‘Which means we’re getting a girl, right? Doesn’t your mom always guess wrong?’

‘Yeah, she does.’

Josh rubbed at her belly. ‘Hello, baby girl Lyman-Moss.’

‘Moss-Lyman.’

‘We’ll figure it out.’ He laced his fingers through hers. ‘Hey, I met a baby today. Met a whole bunch of them.’

‘I saw.’ She touched his cheek and said softly, ‘You’re beautiful with kids, Josh, you know? You’re going to be a wonderful father.’

He stared at her warmly for a moment, then asked ‘Have I told you I love you recently?’ He drew their joined hands up to his mouth, pressing his lips against the backs of her fingers.

She smiled. ‘Yeah. Though I wouldn’t mind you showing me right now.’

He didn’t mind, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is welcome.


End file.
